As Pure As Snow
by vampire-infatuation
Summary: YukixZero story. future lemon-ness. its about yuki and zero and yuki does not like the vampires in the night class at all! she despises them. the one and only man for her is Zero! Rated M for future lemon.


*****Disclamer!!****

**I do not in any way what-so-ever own VAMPIRE KNIGHT or their wonderful characters!**

**This is purely a fan fic.**

**Depending on the replies I will post new chapters up.**

**Thanks!!**

**~~Vampire-infatuation~~**

**P.S. ( I love those things) **

**This has a huge twist! woot!**

**---------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- **

"YUUKI!" I heard my name being called over and over again. I slowly opened my eyes to see who was yelling my name. Right there in my face was my great friend Zero. I sat upright and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"Zero! Knock before you come into my room! I don't think...."

"I did knock you lazy bum! I have been for an hour! We have prefect duties and I am _not_ going out there alone...again!" he yelled.

"Sorry Zero...I have not been getting much sleep lately." I said as I yawned, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't want your excuses." He replied as he threw my clothes at me. "Hurry up."

And then he left.

I sat in bed for a few minutes contemplating on going back to sleep though I knew Zero would come in a drag me out in my pajamas if I did. Just the thought of that made me cringe.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and hurridly put my clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror. The memories of last night made their way to the front of my mind. I blushed as I pulled the brush through my hair.

"YUUKI!"

"COMING!" I yelled as I threw the brush onto the nightstand.

I slipped my shoes on as I ran out the door. Zero was standing there waiting and I grabbed his left arm with both hands and pulled him.

"C'mon Zero you're gonna make us late!" I said smiling.

I heard him say something but I wasn't paying attention to him as I pulled him along.

We walked out onto campus when we saw them.

The day class females all crowded around the gate to the night class campus.

*sigh*  
I hate this job. So many fan girls...so many bad memories. .

Zero pat my head and just kept walking.

I put my hand to where his was on my head. I smiled inwardly and hurried to catch up.

The gate to the Night Class dorms slowly opened...with dramatic effect of course. Those stuck up vampires. I really do wish that they would get over themselves. It is quite annoying at times. Though they are nice to look at I don't care too much for their attitudes.

I pushed girls back yelling at them that they need to return to their dorms.

Of course they ignored me.

"You're doing a great job Yuuki-chan." said a short blond one with bright blue eyes.

"Fuck off Aido." I said sourly.

I heard all the fan girls gasp and I just returned to them and started shouting. I could hear Aido laughing as he walked away. As all the other vampires walked behind me I froze. I felt a weird presence. I turned quickly to see Kaname Kuran standing behind me. He was staring at me as if he wanted to say something but just left when Zero stepped beside me.

"What is with that guy?" I asked Zero crossing my arms.

"Who the hell knows. What's with all of them?" He asked putting his elbow on my head as is if I were an arm of a chair.

I brushed his arm away and he laughed. Zero has not laughed since I met him, but these past two weeks that is all he does. I think I am getting to him. Or he is just happy again. As we pushed the puting girls back into the dorms Zero took my hand.

"My room. Tonight. Same time." He pushed my hair back from my face and walked away.

I blushed at his touch.

Yeah. I am most definitley getting to him.....

**---------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- **

**So this is my first fan fic!**

**Please review.**

**I can take critisizm.**

**so lay it on me.**


End file.
